


a little thrill

by Embers



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Don't Take This Too Seriously, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yongguk is an operative in the City of Love and Daehyun is a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Don't misunderstand, this is really just me wanting to write in this universe and practice writing better sex scenes, so don't look at the plot too closely, you'll probably find a bunch of holes. I mean, I'm not trying to be Ian Fleming here, but I don't think my "smut" is good enough to stand on it's own, so have some hopefully sensible plot!
> 
> Cross posted to AFF.  
> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

 

 

 

 

“It’ll be easy,” Himchan had said while handing Yongguk the file for his latest assignment, “practically a vacation.”

 

White collar. Paris in springtime. An easy cover and brief stints while he recovered from the physical exertion of his last mission.

 

On paper, it certainly had sounded pretty ideal.

 

But now with boots on the ground, Yongguk is realizing that what the assignment lacked in danger it made up for in tedium. General surveillance and following seemingly endless paper trails was not his idea of an exciting assignment, but he supposes his body is grateful for the reprieve.

 

Yongguk’s scouting the area he’s in, taking shots of the buildings and streets while masquerading as an awed traveller when he decides to stop by a small café nearby for a much needed cup of coffee.

 

He’s just finished ordering when he turns around and bumps into a petite figure, nearly causing them to fall over. Yongguk’s hands come up to steady the boy naturally and his eyes catch on the endearing face now looking up at him, wavy brown hair and large eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses.

 

Plush lips begin to move as the boy speaks in rapid, slightly accented French.

 

_“Ah, Monsieur, I’m sorry. I’m just so clumsy in the morning!”_

 

He’s tempted to smile at the cute stranger, but instead tilts his head in question.

 

The stranger blinks, lashes thick and dark.

_“Can you speak French?”_

Yongguk responds haltingly, _“Ah…a little.”_

 

Yongguk knows more than enough French to get around Paris with relative ease, but he’s supposed to be playing a tourist so he keeps he look of polite confusion on his face. The boy smiles widely, switching languages.

 

“Korean?”

 

Yongguk blinks and grins with what he hopes looks like relief.

 

“Yes, do you…live here?”

 

“Yes. Though I’m sure the true locals wouldn’t consider me one. I’m studying there,” he points down the road, where the university is and Yongguk nods in understanding.

 

He lets his eyes wander to the ground where a black wallet is sitting. Picking it up, he opens it, sweeping the picture and name on the student ID there.

 

“Oh, it’s yours.”

 

The boy, Daehyun, according to his ID takes the wallet gratefully, “Ah, thank you!”

 

The boy’s coffee arrives then and Yongguk watches as he takes a little sip, humming happily before turning to Yongguk.

 

“I have to get to class. Enjoy Paris!”

 

The boys leaves with a wave and as he darts away, stopping to retrieve his scarf when it gets lodged in the door and backing away with another little wave and a sheepish smile.

 

It’s been a long time since Yongguk was this charmed.

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

The best place to gather information was usually the local watering hole. Of course, in a city as big as Paris this was a little difficult but Yongguk decides the best place to start is the closest to the epicenter of activity.

 

The bar he selects caters to a range of people in the area. There are students over by a corner sharing beers to celebrate the weekend, coworkers toasting their boss, and a few people lingering by the bar, eyes searching.

 

Yongguk nurses his drink slowly, sighing as he stretches his neck side to side. Plane rides always left him a little tight in the muscles. He’s about to stand and mingle when he nearly trips over a body passing by him.

 

“ _Oh, pardon me!”_

Yongguk looks into the doe eyes in front of him, brows rising in recognition as he looks upon the man’s face. The glasses are missing and the boy’s eyes are a curious shade of gray before he smiles and they disappear, forming little crescents.

 

“We meet again, _monsieur_.”

 

Yongguk nods, “What a coincidence.”

 

“Mhm. I live just around the corner, actually. You staying nearby?”

 

Yongguk smiles, “Just wanted to get out and see the city.”

 

Yongguk regards the smaller man from the corner of his eye. Plump lips resting on the rim of his glass as a tanned throat swallowed, soft looking hair and surprisingly strong looking hands.

 

He certainly was easy on the eyes, and Yongguk decides if he’s going to fish for information he might as well do it with Daehyun.

 

“I’ll buy you a drink, what are you having?”

 

“Vodka tonic.”

 

Their drinks come and Yongguk doesn’t waste any time.

 

“So, besides the typical guidebook stuff, what do people around here do for fun? My boss is going to want to make a trip soon, but he’s kind of a hard to please guy. Don’t think he’d ever set foot in a place with reasonable prices.”

 

“Ah, a high roller type then?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Daehyun’s lips twist into a pout as he ponders the question, “Well, I know the bar a couple blocks down? Always has these stuffy looking types walking in and out of it. Nice cars up front, the whole bit.”

 

Yongguk had noticed the place on his way here, one of those subtle looking places where you had to squint to find the name, if it was outside at all. He’d have to take a closer look at it later.

 

“You ever been?”

 

Daehyun laughs then, “Me? The poor foreign art student? Pretty sure those types would deny me entry as a rule.”

 

Yongguk lets his eyes linger on the younger’s face, dimpled cheeks and bright eyes, “Shame.”

 

“I suppose _some_ people like that sort of thing, but I heard a lot of shady stuff goes down there,” Daehyun shrugs, finishing off his drink before turning to Yongguk and boldly leaning close so he’s whispering into Yongguk’s ear, lips brushing the sensitive shell.

 

“But, if you’re looking for some _real_ fun, I know a place.”

 

Well, Himchan _had_ called this a vacation.

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

Daehyun’s apartment is tiny, but that’s about all Yongguk gets to see before their lips are attached. Daehyun’s pushing him against the door as he locks it before tugging him forward and walking back towards the small hallway where Yongguk surmises the bedroom must be. He risks cracking an eye open, scanning the apartment and finding nothing particularly alarming about it, except for the rickety looking wooden furniture some people might call charming and he considered a safety hazard.

 

Daehyun pulls him in by the tie, back leaning against a door to push it open and reveal a small bedroom, neat and minimal with a little desk covered in ink pens and half-finished drawings.

 

He falls back on to the bed, Daehyun crawling on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt with nimble fingers as Yongguk stares at him intently.

 

“First night in France, start with a bang?”

 

The younger man says the second half in perfect English, laughing playfully as Yongguk grins and grips his hips, sitting up and tugging the body close.

 

He shrugs off his shirt and Daehyun makes quick work of his own tee and jeans, even shedding his underwear as he pushes Yongguk further up on to the bed, until he’s leaning back against the headboard.

 

The younger is tactile and eager as he’s arching into Yongguk’s hold and winding arms around him, affectionate like a lover and uninhibited. They kiss until it’s painful to do just that and the younger slides down Yongguk’s body, leavening little kisses and nips as he goes.

 

The image he creates is gorgeous.

 

Daehyun is on his knees, bent with his elbows resting on the bed, creating something like an erotic path, from his mouth around Yongguk to the curve of his spine leading up to the one of his rear. He looks like an exotic cat, crouched over Yongguk like he’s prey. He makes it look and sound like sucking Yongguk off is all he’s ever wanted to do, dragging his lips all over the length and moaning sweetly at the taste, but when he opens his eyes and meets Yongguk’s gaze, he makes a soft sound of surprise. He pulls off with a pop, biting into his full lower lip shyly as he continues to stroke, lashes lowered.

 

Yongguk doesn’t believe a second of it.

 

He rises, watching with amusement as Daehyun shuffles backwards, leading him, wanting to be chased and caught, and Yongguk does just that. Daehyun lies back as he crawls over him, one hand sliding up a thigh and to the younger’s hip, keeping him still.

 

“Innocent is a good look on you, but I’d rather see what you can really do.”

 

Daehyun’s parted lips quirk into a grin as he leans up to kiss Yongguk’s neck, a leg already coming around his waist and pulling him down to the warm body below. Hands find their way up the sides of Yongguk’s torso, smoothing across his skin eagerly.

 

“Whatever hyung wants.”

 

Daehyun flips them over, kissing Yongguk again thoroughly before he moves to procure a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. He holds the bottle up, tilting his head mischievously.

 

“Do you want to watch or do?”

 

Yongguk lets out a breath, anticipating, “Watch.”

 

“Ah,” the younger man warms a generous amount of the liquid in his hand, dark his eyes trained on Yongguk’s hand already around himself, “the good sir wants a show?”

 

He moves to turn around.

 

“No.”

 

Daehyun pauses, raises a brow in question.

 

“I want to see your face.”

 

“Oh…” Daehyun blinks, like he doesn’t quite know what to do with that information, and a fresh tint of red appears on his cheeks, “Okay.”

 

He’s braced over Yongguk’s outstretched legs and Yongguk stares as one hand disappears behind Daehyun’s back. He watches the beads of sweat forming on Daehyun’s temples, the furrow of his brow and the flutter of his lashes. He watches the way the younger’s mouth falls open with a gasp, lips so inviting it’s almost obscene. Daehyun begins to move back into his own touch after a while, eyes flying open all of a sudden and meeting Yongguk’s gaze. The younger’s eyes go glassy for a second, hand scrambling for Yongguk and gripping his thigh like he’s using the elder as an anchor while Yongguk stokes his arm.

 

“Slowly now.”

 

Daehyun laugh is breathy, eyes falling closed, “A man with patience. I admire that…”

 

When the younger’s breath becomes shakier and his gaze more pleading, Yongguk gestures for him to come closer, wrapping an arm around him when he’s near enough and reaching the other around the slight body. His hand slides down Daehyun’s back, slowly following the spine and dipping down below the other’s tailbone, fingers sliding in easy.

 

Daehyun’s breath hitches at the sensation, head falling onto Yongguk’s shoulder.

 

“ _Ah_ , hyung…please? Aren’t you…aren’t you tired of waiting?” he reaches down between them and strokes Yongguk’s hardness, “I know parts of you are…”

 

It’s unfortunate and a little embarrassing, but Yongguk can’t remember the last time he had sex, and he wants it to last.

 

“Hmm, but like you said, I’m patient.”

 

“Yongguk…” his name falls from Daehyun’s lips for the first time like a whine, desperate and fueling his awakened ego.

 

He peeks over Daehyun’s shoulder, down the slope of his back and lets his palm cup the flesh of the younger’s rear, pulling him into position and guiding himself in. Daehyun presses his face into Yongguk’s neck at the feel of pressure, relaxing as Yongguk’s hand comes back up to rub his back.

 

It starts slow. Daehyun rises and falls over him, teeth sinking firmly into his lower lip and hands braced against Yongguk’s chest. The younger’s body is like a work of art, all gentle lines and soft golden skin under Yongguk’s palms. Yongguk runs his hands from strong calves covered in a light dusting of hair, to bare and smooth thighs, flexing as the student works over him.

 

When Daehyun’s movements begin to slow and his gasps speed up, Yongguk pulls out and puts him on his front, dragging the younger back by the hips to meet him. He nudges Daehyun’s knees apart, settling between them once again. He can see the way the younger is biting into his own fist, stopping his sounds from seeping through thin walls. Daehyun slides his legs further apart and lowers his body until his chest is flush with the sheets, a white-knuckled hand gripping the edge of the mattress as Yongguk’s pace increases.

 

He leans his body over the smaller frame and reaches between Daehyun’s legs until he finishes with a muffled mewl, Yongguk following shortly after. The younger pushes himself up and turns around, sliding into Yongguk’s arms with a laugh as he falls back onto the bed, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“How long until you’re ready for round two?”

 

Yongguk reminds himself to send a gift basket to Himchan later.

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

They do go for one more lap, and afterwards Daehyun’s eyes slowly fall shut as they lay catching their breaths. Yongguk remains for a few minutes, waiting for the pace of his heart to reach normal levels again.

 

He eyes the figure still sleeping at his side, holding himself back from tracing the parted lips. Yongguk slides out from beneath the sheets and covers the smaller’s bare legs with the blankets, smiling when Daehyun hugs the pillow tighter and makes a pleased sound.

 

He’s pondering the etiquette here, wondering whether he should leave a note or not as he pulls on his pants, when Daehyun’s eyes open once more.

 

The younger twists on the bed, stretching his arms out in front of him as he watches Yongguk dress.

 

“Wow, that knocked me out, huh?” he says with a sleepy smile.

 

“Sorry I gotta run,” Yongguk grins sheepishly.

 

“It’s fine,” Daehyun slides his legs across each other, and Yongguk is once again drawn to the tanned expanse, “So what do you do?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

The younger grins, aware of his distraction but doesn’t comment.

 

“You said you were here for work.”

 

“Ah, it’s boring stuff. I’m an accountant. Supposed to be looking over the books of one of my clients in Paris. Probably going to be stopping by every few months for the next little while.”

 

“So… this trip is both business and pleasure?”

 

Yongguk grins, eyeing Daehyun’s form among the rumpled sheets, blanket just barely covering the alluring curve of his rear as he props himself up on his elbows.

 

“Mainly pleasure so far.”

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

“You usually check in at the crack of dawn, I was about to call.”

 

“Yeah,” Yongguk stirs his coffee, wincing when the first sip sears his tongue, “I… had a late night.”

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

He can hear the grin in Himchan’s voice.

 

“Well, did you manage to get any work done while traipsing around the City of Love?”

 

“I got the name of a club we might want to check out. Sent the details to Junhong and our forensic accounting department. Tomorrow’s my first day at ‘work’, so hopefully I’ll be able to lay some lines down for us.”

 

“Great. Look, I know you’ve only got information on the one group, but it’s unlikely they aren’t connected with others so keep an eye out.”

 

Yongguk hangs up and spends the rest of his day going over the files he’d been given, researching the company and reading as much local news as he can get his hands on. He falls asleep and for the first time in a long time, feels lonely in the king sized bed if his hotel room.

 

His first day at the office is as boring as he expects it to be. He’s shown a small room where he can work and given a computer and a pile of files almost waist high. He groans inwardly, even knowing that he won’t really be doing all of the work, and nods politely as they give him the tour of the building. He notes locations in his head, the approximate number of people working in various departments.

 

The rest of his day is spent reading through the files he is given and making note of what to send back to headquarters, small inconsistencies and missing paper trails.

 

When the clock finally strikes five, he almost yells his happiness and sends a thank-you to his past self for not deciding to embark on the thrilling journey of a cubical lined career path.

 

He stops by the café again, ordering a deli sandwich to go. He’s about to leave when he sees a familiar face sitting at a table by the back, typing away at a laptop. Daehyun doesn’t see him, and Yongguk ponders whether he really should go and say hi, but then he thinks of their time together and can’t help himself. He comforts himself by labelling the student a valuable contact in his head as he walks over.

 

“Hey.”

 

Daehyun look up, smile stretching across his face as he shuts his laptop and pats the seat beside him.

 

“Hyung! Come sit!”

 

“Uh, I don’t know, I just wanted to say hi…”

 

“Oh, just for a few minutes! I have to go soon anyway, busy night.”

 

Yongguk relents, taking a seat and sipping at his iced tea, “School work?”

 

“I almost wish. I volunteered to help set up for this gala the university is hosting. Some fancy, schmancy thing,” Daehyun shrugs, “Way to spend a Saturday, right? But they’re paying a bit, and we get free food, so it’s not too bad.”

 

“What kind of gala?”

 

“Just a bunch of rich people hanging out and donating all their money so they can get their names on things, I’m sure you know the type. But last year? The CEO of that software firm in the area brought his kids, and they’re like those famous “socialites” that are known for basically nothing, right? Anyway, people went nuts for the chance to like, serve them canapés or whatever.”

 

Yongguk nods along, amused and appreciative of how chatty the younger is. It means he can focus less on asking questions and more on what the younger is saying.

 

“Oh!” Daehyun looks the clock on the far side of the café, standing and gathering his things, “I have to go! Um…”

 

He pauses, shouldering his backpack and biting his lip unsurely, “I’ll see you around? I’m usually here if I’m not at school…”

 

Yongguk grins, “Sure. That’d be nice. If my first day at work is anything to go by, you’re the most exciting part of this whole trip.”

 

Daehyun laughs, a surprised sound, “Well, maybe I’ll get a chance to keep it that way.”

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

“So why can’t you go to this gala again?”

 

“I told you, my contact is going to be there. You don’t think he’ll wonder why the accountant is suddenly eating a €500.00 plate? And didn’t mention that he’d be there?”

 

Himchan sighs, “Right. Well, you know the drill then.”

 

“Yeah,” Yongguk starts packing things into a backpack, “Fun times. I just hope the rain holds off this time…”

 

He slings the bag over his shoulder, taking care not to jostle the electronic devices too much and sets off.

 

He steps outside only to feel the light drizzle of spring rain on his cheeks and sighs.

 

Sometimes the office life did seem enviable.

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

He doesn’t see Daehyun again until a few days later, the day before he’s set to leave.

 

If he’s honest, he’d missed the kid.

 

“Hyung,” Daehyun looks happy to see him, reaching for his hand and pulling him down to the chair next to him, “I thought maybe you’d left…”

 

“I’m sorry; I just got so busy with work.”

 

“Still boring?”

 

Yongguk sighs, “You have no idea.”

 

Daehyun looks around discreetly, pushes his glasses further up on his nose as his other hand reaches below the table and settling on his knee.

 

“You know it’s been sort of cold lately. At night,” the hand reaches higher Yongguk’s thigh, tensing under the teasing touch, “And I’ve been kind of lonely…”

 

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

Yongguk laughs, “You’re cute. You hardly need to do any seducing.”

 

Daehyun pulls his hand back, and reaches for Yongguk’s.

 

“Then it’s about time we get out of here.”

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

“And they were just, _ah_ , talking about how much they’d avoided p-paying in taxes, and how many, _oh god_ , cars or h-houses or whatever they’d bought lately, and it’s so obnoxious, you know? _Ah, fuck, yes like that_ …”

 

Yongguk looks up from where his tongue is tracing a path up Daehyun’s pretty cock, an amused smirk appearing on his face. Daehyun looks at him curiously, bare stomach rising and falling with his quickened breaths, his t-shirt pushed up above pert nipples.

 

“It doesn’t…annoy you when I talk so much?”

 

“Nope.”

 

It was probably the most informative blowjob he’d ever given, and it certainly suited his purposes, but that’s not the only reason Yongguk doesn’t mind Daehyun’s rambling. The younger’s eyes soften at this, something flitting across his features.

 

“Really? I mean, it’s just, other guys…”

 

“I don’t mind you talking. But I’d rather it not be about other guys,” Yongguk tightens his hand around Daehyun and relishing in the moan it draws out of the younger, “I like your voice. I like how it changes when you feel so good you can’t think straight, how you stutter when you run out of breath.”

 

He kisses a trail up the younger’s torso, stopping at flushed parted lips, “I leave tomorrow night.”

 

“Oh,” Daehyun says in a breath, arching up against him, “That’s- that’s soon.”

 

The younger man leans up and kisses him, arms winding around his neck.

 

“I need to give you a proper send off.”

 

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

“Tax evasion is obvious, but what else did he say?”

 

Yongguk taps his pen against Himchan’s desk, frowning as he thinks back to his night with Daehyun.

 

“That they kept mentioning a boat, or boats.”

 

“So? Millionaires, boats. It’s not uncommon.”

 

“No, but, he said it was weird, like they’d say things like ‘I don’t think the boat will be too much trouble this year’ or ‘I’ll need to move the boat soon’ and they talked about it for a while. It seemed odd to him, in any case.”

 

“Yongguk,” Himchan begins, a patronizing look on his face that makes Yongguk want to test his sleeper hold, “Are you sure that’s what he said, I mean…”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m just wondering if you were distracted or not! I saw that picture of him that you sent us to verify his identity and he’s gorgeous, a cute little college boy. I get it.”

 

Yongguk rolls his eyes tiredly, “I don’t know if ‘boat’ means anything. But I know that’s what he said. He said, and I quote, verbatim mind you, ‘ _They were talking about it for ages, what’s so great about a boat, anyway? I don’t like them, especially big ones, can you imagine falling off the ledge? Fucking rich people and their fucking boats.’_ End quote.”

 

Himchan nods slowly, “Oh yeah, that’s why we hired you.”

 

Yongguk stares, deadpan.

 

“Okay, and that ability to knock a guy out in a second, sure.”

 

“If you’re selling technology to one of the world’s most notorious dictatorships, you’re going to need a place to hide all the money you’re making. I’m just saying.”

 

Himchan holds his hands up as Yongguk glares, leaning back in his chair.

 

“So you think it’s a code for something? I guess it’s plausible. It’s not suspicious at first blush. Alright,” he sighs dramatically, “I’ll have someone go through all the stuff we have and look for any signs of ‘boats’ or ‘fishing’ or, I don’t know, ‘water’. Man, one of our rookies is going to _hate_ you.”

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

The next time Yongguk’s in Paris, a few months later, he stops by the little apartment right after he checks into his hotel. Daehyun had given him a standing invitation and Yongguk’s dreams had been filled with the college student since his departure. Most of them the type that left him in desperate need of a shower in the morning, like he was a teenager again.

 

Daehyun answers the door in sweats and a threadbare t-shirt, eyes widening before he leaps onto Yongguk like a monkey.

 

“Hyung!”

 

Yongguk waddles into the apartment with the art major in his arms and pushes the door shut, pulling his head back from where it had buried against Daehyun’s neck with a smile.

 

“Hey, Daehyun.”

 

Daehyun grins, hopping lightly out of Yongguk’s embrace and pulling him further into the apartment.

 

“You came back for me.”

 

“Well, let’s not get cocky,” Yongguk responds, “I’m stuck coming back here whether you’re around or not.”

 

“Such a punishment,” Daehyun’s smile is cheeky and he crowds Yongguk against the tiny kitchen counter.

 

“I missed you. Buckets!”

 

Yongguk raises a brow, but his hands have already found a home around the younger man’s waist, charmed by the way he is playing at cuteness.

 

“Really? You expect me to believe the young, pretty art student in Paris missed an old salary man like me that much?”

 

“Old? You sell yourself short, hyung,” Daehyun kisses him long and slow, “You have the best body I’ve ever seen on an accountant and you’re the only one I know who’s that talented with your-”

 

Yongguk’s cell rings out then, and Daehyun is left cut off with a pout.

 

Yongguk’s answers the call with a frown.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Yongguk? I’ve been waiting for you to call for an hour!”_

 

Daehyun, not one to be ignored, is already making quick work of Yongguk’s trousers and sliding a lean leg around him.

 

“Can I call you back?”

 

Daehyun’s nibbling at his neck, just as Yongguk switches the phone to his other ear, making sure to keep an arm around the younger.

 

_“No, you cannot call me back, Yongguk, why haven’t you checked in yet?”_

“Made a stop first. Look I’ll call you back in a few hours, we’ll go over stuff then.”

 

He hangs up and shoves the phone into his back pocket, as Daehyun frowns at him and tugs the shirt off Yongguk’s shoulders.

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“No.”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Should I be offended that you think I’m a cheater? It was my co-worker. My boss wanted to know that I’d landed.”

 

“Man, you work with a bunch of tight asses, huh?”

 

“Well,” Yongguk begins with a straight face, “I’m about to-”

 

Daehyun pauses in his ministrations to cover Yongguk’s mouth with a laugh before he returns to playing with the buttons of Yongguk’s shirt.

 

“Oh man, I forgot your terrible sense of humor. You’ll have to remind me why I actually like you.”

 

Daehyun pulls him away from the counter and Yongguk starts to lead the younger man backwards, but he’s stopped.

“No, let’s stay here,” Daehyun backs himself up against the wall of the living room, ridding himself of clothes as he goes, and Yongguk follows, getting the picture  as the younger’s legs rest on his hips as Yongguk lifts him into his arms.

“H-here, hyung, just like this…”

 

They’re just getting into the rhythm, bodies grinding when the younger lets out a whine.

 

“Shit, I don’t have anything; it’s all in the bedroom…”

 

Yongguk reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom, “It’s lubricated.”

 

“Oh,” Daehyun chuckles, nuzzling against his neck, “Hyung was expecting this?”

 

“No, it’s not that-”

 

“It’s fine, it’s perfect, because I don’t want you to move right now unless it’s in me.”

 

Minutes later, Yongguk’s shirt hangs open off his frame, jeans unzipped and tugged down just enough to release himself, the roughness of his clothes grating against the expanse of naked skin in his arms. He feels slightly apologetic towards Daehyun’s neighbours, the rattling of the small pictures the boy had hung on the walls and the steady thump against the wall ensuring there was probably little peace being had by anyone else on this Saturday morning.

 

With a smirk, Yongguk slows his thrusts so they aren’t as loud; hands gripping the younger’s fleshy thighs.

 

“Yongguk, _oh my God_ ,” Daehyun sighs and squirms in his grip, “Not that I’m complaining…”

 

“I thought maybe we should try and make sure your walls don’t give out.”

 

He can feel every inch of himself and the pull of Daehyun’s body at this pace, can get even deeper.

 

“Walls,” the younger’s voice is high and thin, “Depends what walls you’re talking about.”

 

They only manage to spare the poor section of drywall for a few minutes.

 

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

Yongguk will admit, to himself at least, that he is a man obsessed.

 

Maybe it’s nothing more than this being first time in years he’s had time to indulge himself like this and Daehyun is the most good-looking person he’s met in a long while - bubbly, cute and fun to be around - but he can’t get enough.

 

“How long are you staying this time?” Daehyun inquires, sautéing some vegetables in a small frying pan on the stove after they’d gotten redressed and cleaned up.

 

Yongguk shrugs, “Two weeks. But that could change.”

 

“Hey, did your boss ever end up coming to Paris?”

 

“Ah, no. Not yet. Why, have any more ideas?”

 

“Hmm, not really. But sailing season’s coming up. Don’t fancy people like that sort of thing?”

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

Yongguk’s office is tucked away in a dingy corner of the building, though its privacy makes it perfect for him to make a call.

 

 “Junhong?”

 

“At your service! How’s France?”

 

Yongguk grins at the chirpy answer; their computer specialist was always ready for work. Yongguk figured waiting for a call in their tech center was a lot more boring than the underground world of hacking they’d plucked him from. Might have been the reason there was the occasional unexplained meme that infiltrated their systems.

 

“Great. You should come here on vacation sometime; I think you’d like it. All the fashion and art.”

 

“Ah, hyung, I’m not allowed vacation time for another six months, ugh.”

 

Yongguk chuckles, “Well, let’s make sure you earn it then. I need you to look up all the sailing clubs in France. Cross reference them to the name of our main guy and any of his known associates. Look for any relation. I’m also giving you remote access to this network. I’ve already gotten past the first couple levels of security, found a bunch of stuff that wasn’t there before, but it feels too easy. See if there’s anything behind the basic encryptions, will you?”

 

“No prob, hyung. Just give me a second.”

 

They make small talk as Junhong works until he younger hums thoughtfully.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, there are no clubs owned by anyone he’s known to associate with, but these files you’ve sent me…I mean, it looks like someone moved them recently. From behind the higher encryptions.”

 

Yongguk frowns, “They wanted it to be found.”

 

“Looks like it, hyung. There’s also some names here we haven’t seen before. I’ll look into it and get back to you.”

 

“Thanks, Junhong-ah.”

 

Yongguk copies the information anyhow, pondering as the files load. Either someone was feeding him false information that would lead them astray, or someone was, for whatever reason, giving them the information they needed.

 

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

 

That night, Yongguk gets a call at three am.

 

He answers quickly, “Hello?”

 

“Hyung!”

 

It’s Junhong, his voice excited over the speaker.

 

“Junhong, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, hyung, we got it! It’s his son, his illegitimate son, different names, barely any connection on paper except for some wire transfers a few years ago that went to him from a dummy corporation. He owns a boat rental place and sailing club, and that bar you found out about last time? He’s a silent partner, like, _real_ silent. The only trace of that is another money transfer from him to an account associated with the property.”

 

Yongguk nods to himself, “That all sounds good, but have you found the money?”

 

He can hear the smile in Junhong’s response, “This sailing thing…it’s pretty successful. I mean, really successful for something that you can’t really even run for part of the year, even taking into account a high rolling clientele. I think we’ve found part of the stash.”

 

Yongguk hangs up after Junhong tells him that Himchan would call him tomorrow with anything else they found over the course of the night. He falls into bed still thinking.

 

Himchan calls the next day with good news. Often, with crimes like these, finding one big lead was like finding the end of a knot, once you tugged everything came apart with little resistance. Himchan sends him a small list of locations he is to scout before they send in the team.

 

But when he hangs up, he can’t stop the niggling feeling of something bothering him.

 

The club.

 

The gala and boats.

 

 

Daehyun was the one that had –

 

His eyes widen.

 

*          *          *

 

 

In Yongguk’s line of work, there are few coincidences.

 

When he’d first bumped into Daehyun, he’d been on the lookout for the usual: his wallet being swiped, something being planted. He’d “helped” Daehyun’s wallet find its way out of his pocket and quickly scanned the name and date of birth he’d found there as he handed it back.

 

Daehyun’s name hadn’t brought up anything suspicious on the system, in fact, everything had been just as he’d later said: a South Korean national going to school in France, studying art, a clean record except for a past public indecency issue where warnings were given, and an unhealthy amount of credit card charges at restaurants and bakeries since he’d gotten to France. His only residence was the shoebox of an apartment he’d brought Yongguk to and had little to his name besides the bike he took to school.

 

Yongguk even had Junhong do a more extensive search from headquarters, and only when that, too, had come back clean had he relaxed.

 

Now, in a rental car as he speeds towards the small apartment, his emotions, so restrained and controlled normally, simmer when he thinks of the younger. Of the way his face would crease with kittenish whiskers when he smiled, his unrestrained laugh, the way his ankles would tighten around Yongguk, lashes fluttering as he climaxed-

 

He shakes his head of the images, focusing on the road as the drives through the narrow streets. He wonders how much of it was real, if anything at all, wonders how much of it was a show meant to reel Yongguk in and keep him there like a sailor trapped by a siren’s song.

 

Because if that had been Daehyun’s plan, it had worked.

 

 

*          *          *

 

He doesn’t knock this time, breaking in with relative ease to find Daehyun staring at him like he’d been expecting him, a bag packed by the kitchen counter.

 

Yongguk’s backing him against the wall quickly, hands on narrow shoulders and shoving him against it, trying not to think of the last time they’d been here. Daehyun does little more than stare up at him apologetically and Yongguk is torn between wanting his normal intimidation factor to work and not wanting to hurt the other.

 

“I’m sorry,” Daehyun whispers, and he does look genuinely repentant.

 

Daehyun’s leg comes up unexpectedly, kicking into his stomach and sending Yongguk back a good several feet.

 

“I don’t want to fight, hyung.”

 

Yongguk glares from where he’s hunched over, hand on his stomach as he breaths shallowly.

 

“And,” Daehyun hesitates here, “I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

 

Daehyun holds his hands up, pulling up two chairs and setting them opposite each other.

 

“I’m not your enemy. Let’s talk?”

 

Yongguk drags the chair closer to himself, keeping a distance and making sure he’s the one sitting near the closest exit.

 

Daehyun smiles uncertainly, “Well. This is awkward…”

 

“Who are you?”

 

Daehyun’s playful grin drops at this.

 

“You know who I am.”

 

“Cut the shit.”

 

Daehyun stares him down, “I’m Daehyun. I work for the National Intelligence Bureau. You didn’t know that, but you know _who I am_ , Yongguk.”

 

“How much of this was real?”

 

“All of it. I lied about my job, that was all. And so did you, if you forgot that little fact.”

 

“That’s different. You weren’t my mark.”

 

“And you weren’t mine!” the younger man looks like he wants to come closer, hand reaching out like he wants to hold Yongguk’s but he seems to think better of it, “We’re on the same side here.”

 

Yongguk scoffs, “Maybe. But definitely not the same team.”

 

Daehyun sighs, “You have more resources than I do. I convinced my bosses to let me come here on a hunch, barely any assistance. They were…kind of angry with me about something and I wanted to redeem myself. I’d been working on this all year, and then you came along and I couldn’t move forward but I couldn’t lose all the time I spent on it either. So yes, I-”

 

“Used me?”

 

“…in a manner. But you didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have done either way. I just helped you along.”

 

Yongguk scowls, “And now you’re going to swoop in and take all the credit?”

 

A nervous laugh, “Well, if you want to look at it that way…”

 

“I did all the legwork on this.”

 

Daehyun stands and walks slowly towards him, cupping his face when he’s close enough.

 

“And you did such a good job, too, _mon amour_.”

 

Yongguk’s head is reeling. He looks to the side, brow quirking contemplatively.

 

“The public indecency thing?”

 

“Ah, that was a nice touch wasn’t it? I thought it would be fun. Intriguing. I’ve never been indecent in public. Or, well,” the younger man slides into his lap and straddles his waist, legs dangling off the chair Yongguk is scowling in, “I’ve never been _caught_ being indecent in public.”

 

When Yongguk refuses to meet his eyes, he can hear Daehyun’s sigh.

 

“Oh, Yongguk, please,” Daehyun kisses him again, lips pressed against his temple and arms winding around Yongguk’s neck so they are cheek to cheek, and there’s so much affection in Yongguk for this boy, this man, that he can’t help but let it happen, as terrible of an idea as it is, “I didn’t set out to go about it quite like this, honest.”

 

Yongguk scoffs, trying to steel himself once again as he feels his body relaxing into Daehyun’s warmth.

 

“So why did you?”

 

“You were so hot!” Daehyun laughs lightly at the look Yongguk sends him, “Really. I’m into you. And you’re, well, you were into me, too. I didn’t lie to you about that.”

 

Yongguk’s mind goes back to the message Himchan had sent him, just before he came here.

 

“You know the locations?”

 

“I hacked your phone,” Daehyun says this like a child says he’d found hidden candy.

 

“What? That’s impossible, it’s so secure that even-”

 

“I’m not an art student,” the younger interrupts, “But I have a lot of other talents.”

 

Yongguk shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Yongguk. You’re very good,” Daehyun strokes through Yongguk’s hair as he says this, “It’s just that I’m _better_.”

 

He feels like clink around his wrist too late and before he can properly lunge out of the chair, Daehyun’s secured both his wrists to it and is darting away.

 

“I’m sorry, really! But I really want this promotion they promised me. And I think, considering all the help I gave you, I should get most of the credit for taking these people down. Bad people off the street, you helped, in the end we all win!”

 

The younger secures his ankles to the chair as well while Yongguk squirms and struggles against the unexpectedly strong grip, eventually settling with a frustrated sigh.

 

Daehyun returns to his lap, sliding his hands down Yongguk’s chest as he reaches down and retrieves his phone from a pocket. He takes Yongguk’s keys, too.

 

When Daehyun leans forward, reaching around to make sure his hands are secure and causing their bodies to press together, Yongguk winces at the realization that even if parts of him were angry with Daehyun, _other_ parts were decidedly not.

 

“Oh!” Daehyun gasps, eyes wide and just that hint of innocent that still allowed him to be surprised. He laughs softly, “No time for that now, sadly.”

 

Yongguk’s more than a little horrified that even now, Daehyun can arouse him so much, but perhaps the situation actually explained itself. Not only was Daehyun this beautiful vibrant being Yongguk had slowly fallen hook, line, and sinker for, but he was also a fellow operative, intelligent and clever, one not only able to go toe to toe with him, but evidently able to pull the wool over his eyes.

 

He’d never been challenged quite like this before.

 

Still, he has his pride.

 

“Maybe don’t grind all over my dick, then.”

 

Daehyun, the little devil, swivels his hips then, voice turning breathy when Yongguk tilts his head back and groans.

 

“Mmm, but how can I resist? You’re quite the specimen. Gave me the best nights of my life. I wasn’t fucking you for information.”

 

“No, you were _giving_ me information and letting me do all the dirty work.”

 

The younger pouts, “Don’t think of it like that, I was here way before you, anyhow. Where do you think I got all that intel to begin with?”

 

“Just because you weren’t sleeping with _me_ for intel, doesn’t mean you weren’t doing it in general.”

 

“Well,” Daehyun says, slipping off Yongguk’s lap with something like hurt on his face, “I guess you’ll just have to trust me on that.”

 

Yongguk watches as the younger picks up a backpack and shoulders it.

 

“Are you seriously going to leave me here? Like _this_?”

 

Daehyun looks at him then, sadly, then returns to plant a deep kiss on him, lingering slightly as he pulls back with a nip to Yongguk’s lower lip.

 

“I’m sure we’ll meet again, hyung. Don’t be too mad at me, okay?”

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

Luckily, it doesn’t take Yongguk too long to manage to get himself out of the restraints Daehyun had put him in, though the younger obviously hadn’t meant to keep him locked up forever. The key he had taped to the underside of the chair, a small post-it with a heart on it marking its spot seemed pretty indicative of that.

 

It’s too bad Yongguk only finds it _after_ throwing himself down and bodily smashing the chair to pieces. He slides the broken pieces of wood out of the cuffs and unlocks them with the key, wincing as his sore muscles protest.

 

He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, already dialling Himchan’s number from the spare phone he’d hidden and wondering how he could spin things in a way that didn’t make him seem like a complete idiot.

 

He’s searching the apartment for clues, opening books and flipping through the pages when a postcard falls out of one of them.

 

Yongguk looks at it curiously.

 

 

*          *          *

 

 

Daehyun reclines in his seat with a sigh when the spot beside him remains empty, with less than ten minutes to go before take-off. He’s about to settle in for a nap, when a deep voice sounds from the aisle.

 

“Normally I like the window seat…”

 

Daehyun’s head whips to his side, taking in the sight of Yongguk standing there, peering at him through dark sunglasses.

 

“…But I kind of like you right where you are. Wouldn’t want you running off again.”

 

Yongguk grins down at the other spy, dressed every bit like the student he claimed he was, a beanie resting atop his head and collarbone exposed in a loose necked tank.

 

“Hyung, you came!”

 

Daehyun looks happy to see him, grinning as Yongguk stows his bag and settles into the seat beside him.

 

“I figured it was time for a real vacation.”

 

 

_3 months later_

 

“Share my desk?”

 

Himchan waves him off, “It’s temporary! Just until the building expansion is done. Besides, your desk buddy won’t be here every day, he’s a liaison.”

 

Yongguk sighs with irritation. He’s not in the mood to entertain someone new, not when it had been two months since he’d last seen Daehyun and he’d gotten his new position. Between his longing for the younger man and the annoyance of having to work with _Himchan_ every day, something had to give.

 

“He’ll be here soon, so try to be nice? You know, if you can do anything about that face of yours.”

 

Himchan leaves him alone and Yongguk ponders asking Junhong to remotely lock him out of his office. Or in it.

 

“You must be my office buddy.”

 

Yongguk freezes.

 

There was no way.

 

Daehyun smiles cutely at him when he turns around, dressed in a suit that makes him look entirely too good for Yongguk’s state of mind at the moment.

 

“You let me believe this _entire time_ you were nowhere near Seoul.”

 

Daehyun laughs, sliding into the seat opposite him and resting his chin in his hands.

 

“I thought you might like a surprise. Are you angry with me?”

 

“A little.”

 

Daehyun smirks, “Punish me later.”

 

Yongguk reaches into the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a set of handcuffs.

 

“You can count on it.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.flamesandembers.tumblr.com)


End file.
